gwiazdytotalnejporazkifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odc.8 Strachy na Lachy
Chris: Oto po raz kolejny Miasto Totalnej Porażki. Poprzednio było wyzwanie w teatrze. Każda dróżyna musiała wystawić dwa przedstawienia. Wygrały blokafy, a szeregi przegranych drapaczy opuściła Leshawna. Dziś będzie ciekawiej, zapewniam. A żeby się przekonać to zapraszam do Miasta Totalnej Porażki. Tyler: Stary, szybciej wyłaż z tej toalety. Justin: Muszę dokończyć maseczke ogórkową i moje codzienne pół godziny kąpania się w wannie. Duncan: Stary, lepiej wyjdź już z tamtąd bo i mnie zaczynasz wkurzać. Beth: Wiecie co? Idę sprawdzić czy Chris coś dla nas szykuje. Jakoś długo nas nie woła. Bridgette: Dobry pomysł. Może Ci się uda zanim chłopaki przestaną się kłucić. Beth: Chris, chris! Chris: Buuuu.... Beth: A, co to? Chris: Buuuu.....auuuuu.... Beth: Zaczynam się bać. Co to? Chris: BU! Beth: Aaaa!!! Chris: Spokojnie, to tylko ja. Zwołaj resztę a przedstawie wam dzisiejsze zadanie. Duncan: Wyjdź już bo zaraz połamię Ci kości. Justin: No dobra, już wychodzę. Beth: Ludzie, szybko na dół, kolejne wyzwanie. Chris: Witajcie, dziś przeżyjecie swój najkoszmarniejszy dzień w życiu. Wybierzemy się do domu strachów w Porażkopolis. Duncan: O super, podoba mi się to. Chris: To świetnie. Będzie to potyczka, gdzie każdy musi przestraszyć każdego. Oczywiście z przeciwnej dróżyny. Ten zespół, który pierwszy w całkowitym składzie zacznie panikować, przegrywa. Heather: Mamy Duncana, urodzony zabójca, pewne zwycięstwo. Chris: Skoro tak mówisz. Zajmijcie najlepsze waszym zdaniem pozycję i do boju. A i jeszcze jedno. Najpierw w wybranym miejscu ustawią się blokady, a po paru minutach dopuszcze też do tego drapacze. Blokady, więc wybierzcie miejsce, start. Heather: Szybciej, ukryjemy się za tamtymi drzwiami. Duncan: Przecież nas zauważą. Heather: Ale tu chodzi o to żeby nastraszyć no nie? A jeśli ich przestraszymy to będziemy mieli czas zeby ucies na następną pozycję. Beth: A jeśli to oni nas nastraszą? Heather: Wiemy czzego się spodziewać. Chris: Drapacze, teraz wy, możecie już ruszać. Courtney: Musimy coś wymyśleć żeby ich od razu przestraszyć. Geoff: Co proponujecie? DJ? DJ: Mnie nie pytaj. Panie misiaczku, a jak ty uważasz? Trent: Stary, zaczynasz mnie przerażać. DJ: Co coś mówiłeś? Ja i pan króliczek nie zrozumieliśmy. Trent: Nieważne. Mamy tutaj mase rekwizytów. Bieżcie te siekiery. Spróbujemy ich nastraszyć. Owen: Super, będę seryjnym zabujcą. Juhu... Duncan: Jak tam? Idą? Widać ich? Heather: Widze że coś się zbliża. Coś co ma kszałt...aaaaa!!! Ezekiel: Co ona tam zobaczyła? Beth: Chyba się domyślał. Uciekać, to psychole z siekierami. Gwen: Tak, punkt dla nas. Nieźle ich nastraszyliśmy. Noah: To dopiero początek. Chris: Beth i Heaher, wy już wykrzyczałyście się, odpadacie. Zostało jeszcze sześciu z waszej dróżyny. Nieźle drapacze, oby tak dalej. Wy już wypadacie. Heather: Świetnie, jak oni sobie beze mnie poradzą. Beth: Ach, przestań marudzić. Duncan: MUsimy teraz kontratakować. Bo inaczej już po nas. Bridgette: Zgadzam się. Bierzcie co popadnie. Przyda się wszystko. Cody: DObra idą, mam pomysł. Rozwieście to prześcieradło w tym przejściu. Justin: Co ci chodzi po głowie? Cody: Zobaczysz efekt. Geoff: Szybciej ziomy, nie możemy dać się wykołować. Owen: MA się rozumieć, ej kto zgasił światło? Courtney: To nie światło matole, masz na głowie prześcieradło. Ej, zaraz co to? Aaaaa.... Cody: Haha...udało się. Chris: Courtney, wypadasz. Szanse wyrównane. Courtney: Eh, to niemożliwe. Bridgette: Nieźle ale to i tak za mało. Gwen: No to pójdziemy za ciosem. Nasz numer z siekierami może nie wypalić, ale mam taki pomysł. Biercie to krzesło, tę sztuczną rękę i powieście na sznurkach w przejściu. Noah: To nic nie da. Będzie tylko wisiało. Gwen: Tak ale nie zapominaj ze ich wypzredziliśmy i mamy przewagę. Wieszać. Justin: Zostaliśmy w tyle. A nie mogę się dłużej męczyć. Duncan: Cicho bądź. Ej co to tam jest? Tyler: Ktoś coś powiesił. Bridgette: Krzesło, czy oni myślą że tym nas nastraszą? Haha... Cody: MOże tym nie, ale patrzcie tam, to ręka, i inne części ciała, porozwieszane na sznurkach. Ezekiel: Spokojnie, to tylko rekwizyty no nie? Justin: Tak ale wyglądają strasznie. Uciekam stąd. Chris: Uciekłeś, co oznacza że odpadasz. A czemu nie krzyczałeś? Justin: Nie nadwyrężam strun głosowych. Chris: Rozumiem. Ale jesteście nie do zdarcia. Zobaczmy co się dzieje dalej. Noah: Mam tego dość, ja spadam, przeraża mnie to miejsce. Geoff: Mięczak, wracaj tu. DJ: Ja i pan misiaczek też się boimy, na nas nie liczcie. Chris: Dróżyna się rozwiązuje. Zostało 5 blokad i 4 drapacze. Ale teraz to oni mają swoją szansę. Geoff: Dobra ziomy, zostało nas czworo, więc musimy wymyśleć coś na prawdę mocnego. Gwen: Ja już się wyczerpałam z pomysłów. Owen: Jak jestem głodny to też nie myślę. Ludzie dajcie żarcia!!!! żarcia...żarcia...żarcia!!! Ezekiel: Słyszycie to echo? Tyler: Ktoś żąda żarcia, to może oznaczać ze chce zjeść nas. Ratunku!!! Ezekiel: Uciekajmy!!! Chris: Tracimy was. Zostały 3 blokady. Geoff: Brawo Owen, odstraszyłeś ich. Trent: Szacun stary. Ale nadal nasza kolej. Zostało ich trzech. Owen przebież się za jakiś straszydło i idź tam żądać żarcia. Tak jak poprzednio. Owen: Ale ja nie żartuję, na prawdę jestem głodny. Trent: To tym lepiej. Idź tam i pokaż co potrafisz. Owen: Żarcia, chce jeść... Geoff: Mów, dajcie krwi. Owen: Krwi, krwi, krwi!!! Cody: Przeraża mnie, ja spadam. Duncan: Mięczak, zostaliśmy we dwoje. Bridgette: Możemy sobie nie poradzić. Ich jest czterech. Duncan: Bierz piłe mechaniczną, jedyne co nam zostało. Włącz ją i biegaj jak opentana po korytarzu. Bridgete: Zrobi się. Aaaa....Buuuu.... Owen: Co to? Trent: Piła mechaniczna stary. Zwiewam, aaaa.... Gwen: Trent, zostań, ojć może lepiej ja też uciekne, aaaa!!! Duncan: Brawo, teraz jest remis. Bridgette: Racja, ale oni mają swoją kolej. Geoff: Musimy działać, mamy sznasę. Owen: Co nam jeszcze zostało? Geoff: Młotek, kawałek połamanego metalu, butelka... Owen: Dawaj. Zrobie z tego użytek. [ dźwięk tłuczonego szkła ] Bridgette: Boje się. Duncan: Nie ma się czego bać. Oni chcą nas przestraszyć. Bridgette: Jestem dziewczyną o słabych nerwach. Aaaa... Duncan: A niech to. Geoff: Brawo stary, rządzisz. Chris: No to drapacze są bliskie wygrania, został tylko Duncan. Duncan: Nie mam szans. Schowam się w wagoniku kolejki. O megafon, super, to może się przydać. Buuuuu...buuuu...uuuuuu... Owen: Nie ma szans, nie boje się tego. Geoff: Racja, marne szanse. Ten dźwięk dochodzi stamtąd. Owen: Zaczaimy się. Hihi... Geoff: Aaaaaa...BU! Duncan: Aaaa...kurcze udało wam się. Chris: I mamy zwycięzców. Drapacze chmur wygrały. Dziś zostajecie w komplecie. Za to blokady odprawia kogoś z płaczem do domu. Bezpiecznie są Duncan oraz Bridgette, bo najdłużej wytrzymali. Reszta ma szanse na odpadnięcie. WIęc zacznijcie głosować. Przemyślenia zawodników: Heather: Odpadłąm jako pierwsza. Nie wiem kto na prawdę nawalił, głosuję na Justina. Justin: Głosuję na Heather, ciągle wszystkim rozkazuję, mimo że bardziej mi przeszkadzają Duncan, ale jest nietyklany. Tyler: Głosuję na Heather, pierwsza dziś odpadła. Bridgette: Oddam głos na Heather, najkrócej wytrzymała. Cody: Ja zagłosuje na Justina, wkurza mnie, a mam dość sojuszu z nim. Beth: Najbardziej chciałabym zagłosować an Duncana, ale jest nietykalny. Głos na Heather. Duncan: Głosuje na Justina. Zajmuje toalete, odpada jak najszybciej i jest strasznie gogusiowaty. Ezekiel: Ja głosuje na Justina, powoli zaczynam rozumieć o co tu chodzi. A on mi się nie podoba. Chris: Witam ponownie na obradach. I znowu mamy remis. Dziś nie będę owijał w bawełnę, więc bezpieczni są Duncan i Bridgette. Łapcie. Duncan: Taak. Chris: Cody, Ezekiel i Tyler. Też dostaniecie odznake. Tyler: Juhu. Cody: O tak. Ezekiel: Fajna ta odznaka. Chris: Beth, ty też jesteś bezpieczna. Beth: Super, jednak się udało. Chris: Zostało was dwoje. Justin i Heather. A kto odpadnie? Wybiorę kogoś kot zadecyduje kto ma zostać. Raz już tak było w szeregasz drapaczy. Nieprzyjemne zjawisko, ale cóż, zdarza się. A wybierze Bridgette. Była druga, ale dziewczyny mają pierwszeństwo. Twój głos Bridgette. Bridgette: Świetnie, nie mam żadnych wątpliwości, że odpadść powinna Heather. Żegnam Cie. Heather: Co? Nie możesz mnie wywalić. Jestem najlepsza. Nic wam się nie uda! Duncan: Nie marudź i spadaj. Myślę że wszyscy mają ciebie dość. Chris: Słyszałaś, więc do widzenia. Tam jest winda żalu. A na najwyższym piętrze, helikopter wspomnień. Heather: Zapłacisz mi za to blondasko, już po tobie, czekaj tylko aż się z tobą policzę. CHris: Hather sobie pomarudziłą, JUstin dostaje odznakę, a tymczasem my jesteśmy zadowoleni z kolejnego emocjonującego wyzwania,następne już niebawem w Mieście Totalnej Porażki.